An order with consequences
by mysery-girl
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Arya damals entschieden hätte mit Jaqen nach Braavos zu gehen? Mittlerweile sind fünf Jahre vergangen und Arya hat ihre Ausbildung im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss abgeschlossen. Ihr erster Aufrag: König Joffrey töten. Dafür begleitet Jaqen sie erneut über die Meerenge. ACHTUNG: SPOILER ZU BRAAVOS
1. Nach Braavos

[style type="italic"]Arya[/style]

„Was machst du hier?" Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er schon über alle Berge war.

„Auf dich warten", erwiderte er.

„Woher wusstest du, dass wir hier entlang kommen?"

Er schmunzelte. „Nach allem, was du gesehen hast, fragst du das noch?"

Er hatte Recht, es gab wichtigere Fragen. „Wie hast du die Wachen getötet? War das schwer?"

„Nicht schwerer, als einen neuen Namen anzunehmen, wenn man weiß, wie es geht."

Sie war beeindruckt. „Zeig es mir, ich will so etwas auch können."

„Wenn du das willst, musst du mit mir kommen."

„Wohin?"

„Weit fort, jenseits der Meerenge. Nach Braavos."

„Mein Tanzlehrer kam aus Braavos." Beim Gedanken an Syrio wurde sie aber doch etwas traurig, immerhin war er ihretwegen gestorben.

„Tanzlehrer zu sein ist etwas Besonderes, aber ein Mann ohne Gesicht zu sein? Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Ein Mädchen hat viele Namen auf den Lippen, Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin Lannister, Ilyne Payne, den Bluthund… Viele Angebote für den roten Gott. Es könnte sie alle opfern. Einen nach dem anderen."

Ein innerer Kampf begann, sie wollte unbedingt ihre verbliebene Familie finden… Doch noch so eine gute Gelegenheit nach Braavos zu kommen, würde sich ihr wohl nicht so schnell wieder bieten. Außerdem hielten sie Arya sowieso schon für tot, somit würde sie niemand vermissen.

„Gut, ich komme mit dir. Aber zuerst muss ich mich noch von den anderen verabschieden." Gendry und heiße Pastete warteten immer noch auf sie.

„Tu das, ich warte hier."

Langsam ging sie zurück zu den anderen, bei der Vorstellung sich von ihnen verabschieden zu müssen, schnürte sich ihr die Kehle zu. Die beiden, ganz besonders Gendry, waren in der letzten Zeit zu einer Art Familie für sie geworden.

„Na endlich, können wir los?" Gendry schien ungeduldig zu sein.

„Ihr könnt los, aber ohne mich." Verständnislos sahen sie Arya an.

„Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte heiße Pastete ängstlich.

„Ich gehe mit Jaquen nach Braavos."

Die beiden brauchten einen Augenblick, um das Gehörte zu begreifen.

„Das heißt, du lässt uns einfach im Stich?"

Gendrys Worte waren für sie, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Ich… Es tut mir leid, aber in Braavos habe ich die Chance Dinge zu lernen, die ich hier nirgend wo sonst lernen kann."

„Du wirst mir fehlen", sagte heiße Pastete betrübt.

„Ihr mir auch."

Arya machte einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte zuerst heiße Pastete und dann Gendry. Dieser schien sie gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen.

„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte er und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich."

Langsam löste sie sich von Gendry. Es gab eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen, also drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zu Jaquen. Auch wenn sie sich auf die Gelegenheit einer Ausbildung freute, war ihr der Abschied alles andere als leicht gefallen.

[style type="italic"]Jaquen[/style]

Unauffällig sah er zu Arya, die sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedete. Zumindest konnte sie sich von ihnen verabschieden und so, besser damit abschliessen. Doch er war froh, dass sie sich entschieden hatte, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie war talentiert und hatte viel Ehrgeiz, manchmal mehr als es ihr gut täte. Außerdem war sie ihm in den letzten Wochen, sehr ans Herz gewachsen und er war froh, wenn er sie in Sicherheit wusste.

Als Arya zurückkam, hielt er es für besser, sie noch ein wenig in ihren Gedanken zu lassen und sie machten sich schweigend auf den Weg.

[style type="italic"]Jaquen[/style]

Der Morgen machte sich im Osten bereits bemerkbar. Die beiden Pferde, die sie einem alten Bauern abgekauft hatten, waren zäh, deswegen hatten sie die ganze Nacht durchreiten können. Auch Arya hielt sich gut. Wenn sie ihr Tempo weiter so beibehalten konnten, erreichten sie die Krabbenbucht vielleicht schon heute Abend. Soweit Jaquen erkennen konnte, wurden sie zwar nicht verfolgt, doch er wollte Westeros lieber früher als später hinter sich lassen.

„Sag mal…. Warum haben sie dich eigentlich damals in Königsmund festgenommen?"

„Sagen wir einfach, ich habe den falschen Leuten geholfen. Aber wie du weißt, kann man bei den Lannisters schnell in Ungnade fallen." Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber mehr brauchte sie nicht zu wissen.

Er hatte drei geschlagene Monate in den schwarzen Zellen verbracht, die Reise in dem kleinen Wagen war ihm dagegen wie das reinste Paradies vorgekommen.

Der Weg von Harrenhall zur Krabbenbucht führte über große Felder und sanfte Hügel; Wälder oder Berge gab es hier nicht. Der Nachteil war allerdings, dass man sich im Ernstfall nicht so einfach verstecken konnte.

Erneut sah er zu Arya, mittlerweile war die Sonne aufgegangen und er sah die Müdigkeit, die sie in der Nacht vor ihm hatte verbergen können.

„Sollen wir eine kleine Rast machen?"

„Nein", sagte sie trotzig, als sei es eine Schande müde zu sein.

[style type="italic"]Ihr Dickschädel wird irgendwann ihr Verderben sein...[/style] dachte er, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie hatte ein hitziges Temperament. Im Kampf konnte das sowohl hilfreich als auch gefährlich sein.

Sie erreichten die Krabbenbucht bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit. Es lagen drei große Handelsschiffe vor Anker. Er hoffte inständig, dass eines davon nach Braavos fuhr. Als erstes mussten sie allerdings die Pferde loswerden. Ein Händler kaufte sie ihnen für einen Spottpreis ab, aber das war ihm egal. In Braavos hatte er genug Geld und für Arya würde man bestimmt gut sorgen.

Tatsächlich fanden sie ein Handelsschiff, das direkt nach Braavos fuhr. Leider hatte er nicht genug Geld, um zwei Kabinen zu bezahlen, doch die Worte [style type="italic"]Valar Morghulis[/style] hatten bei den Männern von Braavos mehr Wert als Gold.

Somit betraten die beiden, bereits zehn Minuten später, ihre jeweiligen Kabinen.

Diese waren nicht besonders groß. Es gab nur ein Bett und eine Truhe in der er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten verstauen konnte, mehr brauchte er allerdings auch nicht. Nur kurze Zeit später ging er zu Arya und musste lächeln, als er eintrat. Sie hatte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammengerollt und war bereits tief und fest eingeschlafen.

[style type="italic"]Arya[/style]

Gähnend setzte sie sich auf. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht einschlafen wollen, doch die Müdigkeit hatte sie übermannt. Zumindest war sie jetzt relativ ausgeruht, auch wenn ihre Muskeln von dem langen Ritt schmerzten. Sie beschloss sich an Deck etwas die Beine zu vertreten.

Anscheinend hatte sie länger geschlafen, als sie gewollt hatte, denn die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Punkt bereits erreicht.

„Anscheinend war ein Mädchen sehr müde." Erst jetzt entdeckte sie Jaquen, der bei ein paar Männern saß.

„Kann sein", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte einer der Männer. Ihr Magen antwortete für sie und man reichte ihr eine Schüssel dampfende Suppe, die sie dankend entgegennahm. Während sie aß, sah sie sich auf dem Deck um, die Ruderer und Matrosen gingen gemächlich ihrer Arbeit nach. Das Wetter war gut und die See war ruhig.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis wir Braavos erreichen?", fragte Arya

„Zwei bis drei Wochen mindestens, kommt ganz auf das Wetter an." Jaquen schien die Seefahrt nichts auszumachen. Arya hingegen fragte sich, wie sie die Zeit hier totschlagen konnte. Das Schiff war nicht besonders groß und in ihrem Alter gab es hier niemanden.

Zum Glück waren die Matrosen und Ruderer alle sehr gesprächig und wussten viele interessante Dinge zu erzählen. Auch mit Jaquen unterhielt sie sich viel, und so war sie erstaunt, als sie die Lichter von Braavos bereits in der Ferne schimmern sah. Jaquen erzählte ihr die Geschichte vom Titanen und sie hörte wie gebannt zu. Als sie dann an Land anlegten, kam es ihr so vor, als wären sie nur zwei oder drei Tage auf dem Meer gewesen.

[style type="italic"]Jaquen[/style]

Fasziniert nahm Arya alles in sich auf, was sie erblickte, ihm war es damals nicht anders gegangen.

„Und wohin gehen wir jetzt?"

„Ich bringe dich ins Haus von „Schwarz und Weiß", dort wirst du viele Dinge lernen."

„Kampftechniken?", sie strahlte.

„Nein, bevor du die Kunst des Tötens erlernen kannst, musst du viele andere Dinge lernen. Man wird dir dort alles erklären." Zielstrebig ging er auf das Marmorgebäude mit der silbernen Kuppel zu, das Haus von „Schwarz und Weiß". Bei jedem Gebäude an dem sie vorbei kamen, erklärte er ihr, welche Götter hier angebetet wurden. In den freien Städten war man nicht so stur wie in Westeros, hier konnten viele Religionen miteinander koexistieren.

Vor einer mit Schnitzereien verzierten Flügeltür blieb er stehen.

„Von hier an musst du alleine weiter, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen." Er ging die Treppe hinunter, drehte sich aber noch ein letztes Mal um.

„In dem Tempel ist ein Becken, trink nicht daraus." Und schon war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Ich hoffe es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen ^^ Ich bin gerade dabei die Story ins Englische zu übersetzen, habe bis jetzt aber leider noch keinen Betaleser gefunden. Wer also Interesse hätte die Story im Englischen durchzulesen und zu korrigieren soll sich doch bitte melden.


	2. Wiedersehen und Aufbruch

3. Das Ende einer Ausbildung und der Beginn einer Reise

[style type="italic"]5 Jahre später…[/style]

[style type="italic"]Arya[/style]

Staunend betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sie trug die Gesichter nun zwar schon eine ganze Weile, trotzdem kam es ihr immer noch wie ein Wunder vor.

„Es dauert lange bis man sich daran gewöhnt." Sie zuckte zusammen, obwohl sie ihr Gehör in den letzten Jahren geschärft hatte, hörte sie nie, wie der Priester näher kam.

„Wer bist du?"

„Niemand." Sie konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie oft er sie das in den letzten fünf Jahren gefragt hatte.

„Du lügst, aber immerhin lügst du besser als am Anfang." Sie war Arya Stark und das würde sich auch niemals ändern. Das hieß aber nicht, dass sie dem Gott nicht auf ihre Weise dienen konnte.

„In der Zeit, in der du bei uns warst, hast du viel gelernt, doch ein Teil wird nie ganz zu uns gehören." Die Richtung in die das Gespräch geriet, gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Ihr wollt mich wegschicken?"

Er seufzte. „Du hast von uns alles gelernt, was für dich wichtig ist und ich weiß, dass du nicht für ein Leben das zum Größtenteil aus beten besteht, geschaffen bist." Da hatte er zwar Recht, trotzdem wollte sie nicht gehen.

„Wo soll ich denn hin? Das Haus von „Schwarz und Weiß" ist meine einzige Zuflucht."

„Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Die Stadtverwaltung sucht jemand neutrales für einen Auftrag und wer wäre dafür wohl besser geeignet, als jemand aus dem Haus von „Schwarz und Weiß"?"

„Was für ein Auftrag?"

„Königsmund schuldet der eisernen Kasse von Braavos 10'000 Golddrachen."

„Und warum brauchen sie dann dafür jemanden von uns? Können sie nicht einfach einen Abgeordneten schicken?" Wieder seufzte der Priester.

„Es ist so… Der Gott mit den vielen Gesichtern verlangt ein Opfer, ein sehr großes Opfer." Sie wusste nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Seid König Joffrey mündig geworden ist, kann ihn niemand mehr bremsen." [style type="italic"]Joffrey,[/style] bereits bei dem Gedanken an ihn musste sie einen Wutschrei unterdrücken. Ihr war es sogar lieber, das ihre Schwester den Zwerg geheiratet hatte und nicht diesen elenden Bastard.

„Er hat einen unserer Männer getötet." Entgeistert sah sie den gütigen Mann an.

„Warum zum Teufel hat er das getan?" War er denn jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wenn es eine Stadt gab, die man nicht zum Feind haben wollte, dann war es Braavos.

„Anscheinend hat er Gefallen an den Gesichtslosen Männern gefunden und da niemand von unseren Leuten ihm dienen will, möchte er herausfinden, wie man die Gesichter wechselt."

„Also wollt Ihr, dass ich König Joffrey töte." Der Gedanke gefiel ihr, doch es war kein leichtes Unterfangen.

„Das wäre wahrscheinlich die einzige Lösung, wie man einen Krieg zwischen Braavos und Königsmund verhindern kann. Durch die Schulden der Königskasse brodelt es schon seit Jahren, aber der Mord an einem Gesichtslosen Mann? Das hat das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Als Abgeordnete der Bank von Braavos hast du die beste Tarnung."

„Wann soll ich los?"

„Sofort, das Schiff legt in zwei Stunden ab."

Bereits eine Viertelstunde später stand sie mit einer großen Reisetasche vor dem Priester. Als Novizin hatte sie eigentlich alle ihre Besitztümer hinter sich lassen müssen, doch _Nadel_ hatte sie in den letzten fünf Jahren sicher verwahrt und nun wieder hervorgeholt. Das Meiste in der Tasche waren Kleider, denn im Norden herrschte tiefer Winter und es würde bitterkalt sein.

„Ich fürchte, das wird ein längerer Abschied. Auch wenn du nicht unbedingt alle Kriterien des vielgesichtigen Gottes erfüllst, bist du doch eine sehr gute Dienerin geworden." Er lächelte sie mit demselben gütigen Lächeln an, mit dem er sie damals aufgenommen hatte. Auch die Heimatlose kam um sich zu verabschieden. Sie umarmten sich schweigend, keine von ihnen sagte etwas.

„Du wirst diese Bürde nicht alleine tragen müssen", sagte der gütige Mann, nachdem sie sich von der Heimatlosen getrennt hatte. „Ein alter Freund erwartet dich bereits auf der [style type="italic"]Sommerregen.[/style]"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Gebäude um, das in den letzten fünf Jahren ihre Zuflucht und ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging, mit gemischten Gefühlen Richtung Hafen. Sie freute sich zwar darauf, endlich Rache üben zu können, doch sie wusste nicht genau, was sie erwarten würde… Außerdem fragte sie sich, welchen alten Freund der gütige Mann wohl gemeint hatte.

Zumindest diese Frage wurde geklärt als sie die [style type="italic"]Sommerregen[/style] betrat. Diesen roten Haarschopf mit den weißen Strähnen hätte sie schon aus einer Entfernung von zehn Meilen erkannt.

„Jaqen!" Ohne auch nur einmal an ihre Ausbildung zu denken, rannte sie quer über das ganze Deck und fiel ihm um den Hals. Es tat so gut, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Lachend hielt er sie einen Moment fest und setzte sie dann ab.

„Du bist groß geworden." Tatsächlich war sie in den letzten fünf Jahren einige Zentimeter gewachsen, doch sie war immer noch kleiner als die meisten anderen Sechzehnjährigen. Sie musterte auch ihn, sein Gesicht hatte sich soweit sie erkennen konnte, kein bisschen verändert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob das hier sein wahres Gesicht war oder nur eines der vielen, das würde sie ihn einmal danach fragen. Zumindest trug sie, im Moment, wieder ihr angeborenes Gesicht. So fühlte sie sich am Wohlsten.

[style type="italic"]Jaqen[/style]

Er konnte seine Augen kaum von ihr wenden, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war sie ein Mädchen gewesen, nun war sie unbestreitbar eine Frau. Ihr Körper hatte weibliche Rundungen bekommen und ihr Gesicht war reifer geworden. Ihr braunes Haar, das sie früher kurz getragen hatte, war nachgewachsen und fiel ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern.

„Wo warst du in den letzten Jahren?", neugierig sah sie ihn an.

„An vielen Orten… Lys, Tyrosh… Hauptsächlich in den freien Städten."

„Und was hast du dort gemacht?" Sie war immer noch genauso neugierig wie damals.

„Aufträge ausgeführt." Früher hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich gefragt, um was für Aufträge es sich gehandelt hatte, doch nun war sie immerhin so taktvoll und fragte nicht weiter.

„Willst du vielleicht erst einmal dein Gepäck verstauen?" Er deutete auf ihre Reisetasche.

„Gar keine schlechte Idee." Als er ihr ihre Kabine zeigte, kam ihm das alles wie ein Déjà-vu vor. Zumindest schlief sie diesmal nicht ein sondern kam mit ihm wieder an Deck. Mittlerweile hatten sie abgelegt und entfernten sich Meter für Meter von der Küste. Unbehagen machte sich in ihm breit, wenn er daran dachte, was sie nun erwartete.


	3. Eine turbulente Ankunft

**Eine turbulente Ankunft**

**[style type="italic"]Arya[/style]**

**Als sie damals von Harrenhall zur Krabbenbucht geritten waren, gab es nicht besonders viele Leute auf der Straße. Und diejenigen, die ihrem Weg kreuzten, waren hauptsächlich Händler oder Bauersleute.**

**Nun wimmelte es nur so vor Rittern, Soldaten und Söldnern. Überall gab es Zeltlager, einmal waren sie sogar an einem Schlachtfeld vorbei gekommen. Dort hatte man einige Leichen einfach liegen gelassen, sehr zur Freude der Krähen.**

**Die Tage waren kurz und es begann bereits wieder zu dämmern.**

„**Wir sollten hier unser Lager aufschlagen", sagte Jaqen und deutete auf eine kleine Erhöhung. Von hier aus, würde man jeden Angreifer von weitem sehen können. Sie nickte zustimmend und die beiden begannen das Zelt aufzubauen. Die Zeltplane bestand aus einem speziellen Stoff von den Sommerinseln, welcher keinerlei Kälte durchließ. Am Boden hatten sie ein Tuch desselben Stoffes, so waren sie von allen Seiten geschützt.**

**Ihr heutiges Abendessen bestand aus Dörrfleisch und Wasser. Wein wäre zwar auch nicht schlecht gewesen, doch die Zeiten waren gefährlich und sie wollten auf jeden Fall aufmerksam sein. Mit der Wache wechselten sie sich ab, heute war Jaqen an der Reihe.**

**[style type="italic"]Jaqen[/style]**

Lauschend saß er da und beobachtete den Vollmond, der immer höher stieg. Der Nachthimmel war klar und die Temperaturen eisig. Das einzige, was er hörte, war der Wind, der an der Zeltplane rüttelte. Auch das entfernte Gegröle von Soldaten war zu hören.

Gegen Mitternacht wurde der Zelteingang geöffnet und Arya trat heraus. Schweigend setzte sie sich neben ihn und schlang ihre Arme um die Knie.

„Ein Mädchen hat etwas auf der Seele." Seit sie in Westeros angekommen waren, war sie schweigsamer als sonst. Außerdem schlief sie sehr unruhig. Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nervös war. Er musterte ihr Gesicht, das vom Mond beschienen wurde. Ihre Haut schien beinahe weiß und ihre grauen Augen leuchteten geheimnisvoll. Ihre Haare trug sie während des Reitens meistens als Zopf. Nun hatte sich jedoch eine Haarsträhne gelöst und fiel ihr ins Gesicht.

„Der Großteil meiner Familie wurde von den Lannisters ausgelöscht. Jetzt bekomme ich endlich die Gelegenheit mich dafür zu rächen… Und aus irgendeinem Grund, habe ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Nicht, dass ich mit Joffrey Mitleid hätte… es ist etwas anderes." Nun wurde auch er etwas nachdenklich.

„Gedanken haben viele Gründe, das wichtigste ist, sich nicht davon beherrschen zu lassen."

Sie lachte, „Du hörst dich ja schon wie der gütige Mann an."

„Und wie oft hat er sich schon geirrt?" Sie schwieg, denn sie beide kannten die Antwort.

Niemals.

Eines ihrer Pferde schnaubte und weckte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kurz darauf hörten auch sie, die näherkommenden Schritte. Diese gehörten zu fünf Soldaten in voller Montur, anscheinend hatten sie das Zelt erst jetzt entdeckt, oder sie waren erst jetzt betrunken genug, um einen Angriff zu wagen. Jaqen zog sein Schwert und Arya holte **[style type="italic"]Nadel[/style] **aus dem Zelt.

„Wenn ihr uns eure Pferde und euer Geld gebt, lassen wir euch vielleicht am Leben." Der Mann, der das gesagt hatte, war zwar einen guten Kopf größer als Jaqen, trotzdem war er ihm bei weitem unterlegen. Der zweite Soldat, der anscheinend ebenso hirnlos war wie der erste, grinste Arya anzüglich an.

„Sie hier nehmen wir auch gleich mit, die Jungs werden sich freuen."

**[style type="italic"]Arya[/style]**

Hätte sie bei ihrer Ausbildung nicht so viel Selbstbeherrschung gelernt, würde dieser Soldat jetzt nicht mehr leben. Auch Jaqens Miene ließ wenig Sympathie für die Soldaten erkennen. Als dann einer von ihnen, auch noch versuchte ihr an die Brust zu fassen, stieß sie ihm ohne zu zögern **[style type="italic"]Nadel[/style] ins Herz. Einen Moment sah er sie verdutzt an, bevor er zusammenbrach. Zwei weitere setzten zum Angriff an, was Jaqen mit einem Schnitt durch die Kehle quittierte. Die letzten beiden, waren anspruchsvollere Gegner. Arya konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihrem Gegner gegenüber, weswegen ihr beinahe entgangen wäre, wie sich Jaqens Soldat zu ihr umdrehte. Zum Glück duckte sie sich früh genug zur Seite, weswegen die Klinge sie mit genügend Abstand verfehlte. Ihr Gegner setzte ebenfalls zum Schlag an, diesen konnte sie aber ohne Probleme abwehren. Der zweite Hieb, der kurz darauf folgte, war allerdings um einiges schwerer abzuwehren und [style type="italic"]Nadel[/style] wäre ihr beinahe aus der Hand geschleudert worden. Siegessicher setzte ihr Gegner zu einem weiteren Schlag an. Diesmal wartete Arya, bis die Klinge sie fast erreicht hatte, sprang zur Seite und durchbohrte den Hals ihres Gegenspielers.**

**Jaqen hatte sein Gegenüber ebenfalls getötet. Und jetzt mussten sie überlegen, was sie mit den Leichen tun sollten.**

„**Man wird bald nach ihnen suchen", sagte Arya.**

„**Dann sollten wir am besten unser Lager abbrechen und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Am besten wandeln wir unsere Gesichter schon jetzt." Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt, ihr Aussehen erst kurz vor Königsmund zu ändern, doch in diesem Fall war es sicherer, es bereits jetzt zu tun.**

**Sein neues Gesicht gefiel ihr nicht halb so gut wie das alte, seine Gesichtszüge waren härter und irgendwie passte es einfach nicht zu ihm… Wahrscheinlich lag es aber daran, dass sie ihn bis jetzt nur mit dem anderen Gesicht gekannt hatte. Ihr eigenes, neues Gesicht, war weder besonders hübsch, noch besonders hässlich. Es machte sie einige Jahre älter, als Sechzehnjährige würde sie ja sowieso niemand ernst nehmen.**

**Bereits eine viertel Stunde später machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.  
**

**[style type="italic"]Jaqen[/style]**

Sie erreichten Königsmund ohne weitere Probleme. Allerdings war es nicht so leicht die Stadt zu durchqueren. Wie auf dem Königsweg gab es hier überall Auseinandersetzungen, hier jedoch auf viel kleinerem Raum.

„Hier geht alles vor die Hunde", murmelte Arya, als sie an einer Leiche vorbei ritt. Nach einer Weile, die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, erreichten sie die Burg.

„Halt!", riefen zwei Wachen gleichzeitig und versperrten ihnen den Weg.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", Jaqen zeigte ihnen das Dokument, das man ihm gegeben hatte. In diesem standen einige unterschwellige Drohungen der eisernen Bank von Braavos, denn diese war mit ihrer Geduld am Ende.

Zähneknirschend ließen die Wachen sie passieren. Einer der Wachmänner führte sie zu ihrer Unterkunft, diese befand sich in einem Nebengebäude des roten Bergfrieds.

„Der König befindet sich momentan auf einem Jagdausflug, deswegen werdet ihr morgen von seiner Hand empfangen." Jaqen musste gar nicht erst zu Arya sehen, um zu wissen, dass sich ihre Miene verhärtete. Immerhin hatte sie Tywin Lannister mehrere Wochen als Mundschenk gedient. Nachdem der Wachmann gegangen war, sah sich Jaqen sein Zimmer an. Das Bett, eine Strohmatratze mit einem Lake, befand sich neben der rechten Zimmerwand. An der linken befand sich ein Tisch mit einer großen Kerze darauf. Für viel mehr gab es hier auch gar keinen Platz, anscheinend war dieser Teil des Gebäudes, als Unterkunft für die Diener erbaut worden. Schon das alleine zeigte die Geringschätzung, die der König für die beiden Besucher hegte.

Arya fluchte und er ging hinüber, um zu sehen, was los war.

„Ich hoffe, hier gibt es nicht allzu viele von diesen Dingern", sagte sie und deutete auf die Ratte, die sie gerade eben zertreten hatte.

„In den schwarzen Zellen gibt es davon einige mehr." Immerhin hatte er dort fast drei Monate verbracht.

Der Dienstbote, der ihnen am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück brachte, teilte ihnen mit, dass Tywin Lannister sie in seinen Räumen empfangen würde.

„Das dürften wohl längere Verhandlungen werden", seufzte er.

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Außerdem lasse ich mich nicht von Tywin abwimmeln. Joffrey wird uns Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."

Das würde er ganz bestimmt, allerdings bezweifelte Jaqen, dass ihnen die Antwort gefallen würde.

[style type="italic"]Arya**[/style]**

Die Falten in Tywin Lannisters Gesicht waren tiefer geworden und sein Haar, war nun vollkommen ergraut. Allerdings hatte er dieselbe gefährliche Aura wie damals.

„Ich bedaure sehr, dass der König momentan nicht zu Gegen ist." Er deutete auf zwei Stühle. „Wollen Sie sich nicht setzten?" Sie bedankten sich und nahmen Platz.

„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?", fragte er und sah zuerst zu Jaqen und dann zu ihr.

„Ich bin Luca Felice, und das hier ist meine Mittarbeiterin Rebecca Rodari." Sie fand es komisch, Jaqen nicht in der dritten Person sprechen zu hören. Innerlich musste sie lachen, denn Jaqen und sie arbeiteten tatsächlich zusammen. Er war dafür zuständig mit dem König zu verhandeln, und sie, dem König den Hals umzudrehen. Tywin stellte eine Karaffe Wein auf den Tisch und schenkte ihnen einen Becher voll ein.

„Die eiserne Bank von Braavos ist sehr erzürnt… Der letzte Gesandte war fast ein ganzes Jahr hier und wurde dann, ohne eine weitere Erklärung, vor die Tür gesetzt." Jaqen spielte seine Rolle wie gewöhnlich sehr überzeugend.

„Das tut mir aufrichtig Leid, König Joffrey stand unter sehr hohem Druck."

„Das verstehe ich durchaus… Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum der König die Schulden nicht abzahlt. Wir wären auch mit Raten zufrieden, doch anstatt uns anzuhören, weicht euer Ganden uns immer wieder aus."

„Ihr irrt Euch, dass alles waren nur unglückliche Zufälle… Sobald der König von seinem Jagdausflug zurückkommt, wird er euch persönlich empfangen, dafür werde ich sorgen."

Man hörte deutlich in seiner Stimme, dass er mit dem Handeln von Joffrey alles andere als einverstanden war. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Enkel, schien er zu verstehen, wie wichtig es in einem Krieg war, einen guten Draht zu den Freien Städten zu haben. Besser gesagt, eine der Freien Städte zu verärgern, ganz besonders Braavos oder Tyrosh, konnten fatale Folgen für ganz Westeros haben. Deswegen war Arya zu dem Gespräch mitgekommen, im Notfall sollte sie den gesichtslosen Mann erwähnen, den Joffrey ermorden ließ.

Das war allerdings ein Spiel mit dem Feuer und schien heute auch nicht nötig zu sein.

„Ein Diener wird Euch in eine andere Unterkunft begleiten, auch dort schien ein Fehler passiert zu sein." Das Gespräch hatte kaum zehn Minuten gedauert, anscheinend gingen ihm langsam aber sicher die Argumente aus, um Joffrey immer wieder rauszuhauen.

Während sie in ihre neuen Gemächer geführt wurden überlegte sie sich, wie das Gespräch mit Joffrey wohl verlaufen würde...


End file.
